Puzzle Pirates:Wiki migration
This wiki is migrating to the official puzzlepirates.com site. A different license is used there, and pages can only be moved if the editors of those pages agree to the change in license. The Puzzle Pirates Wikicity at http://yohoho.wikicities.com/ is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. The new Puzzle Pirates wiki (YPPedia) at http://www.puzzlepirates.com/wiki/ is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 license. For details of the licenses, please see *Wikipedia:GNU Free Documentation License *Full text of the GFDL *Wikipedia:Creative Commons License *Summary of the CC attribution license *Full legal code of the CC attribution license If you agree to re-license all of your edits to this Wikicity under the Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 license, please to this wiki and sign your name in the section below (using ~~~~) Moving pages If a page has only been edited by people on the list below (not including non-copyrightable edits like spelling fixes), then you can copy the page to the new wiki. The sitenotice (which you will see at the top of every page if you're using the default skin) has a link to the correct page on the new wiki. After copying it, simply type or at the top of the page so others know it is already done. This will add the message at Template:Moved to the page, with the correct links to the new wiki, and will place the article in Category:Moved pages. Please note that the new license requires you attribute the original authors, so please check the page history and either list the authors on the page, list them in the edit summary when you save the new page, or copy and paste the whole list of authors onto the talk page at the new wiki and mention this fact in your edit summary. Users who agree to re-license their edits I agree to re-license my edits under the Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 license. I understand that any edits I have made to the Puzzle Pirates Wikicity may in future be used under ether the GFDL, or the CC attribution license. # Angela (talk) 19:40, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've not really made any significant edits, but I thought I'd kick this off anyway. # Argonaut 21:22, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Barrister 20:04, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ## 66.92.184.115 00:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Blinkoing 20:56, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Crystallina 21:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Damienroc 23:40, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) I believe I've made one grammar edit and the history guidelines, so far. # Featherfin 20:26, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Fiddler 19:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC), (also Fiddler on YPP) ##--71.116.42.236 23:04, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) (also Fiddler) # Greasy 00:20, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC)did some stuff with our flag/island/people pages i think # Guppymomma 20:23, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Jenera 23:18, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Mercano 00:20, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Nickster 21:20, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Mostly non-copyright spelling and grammar corrections... but I'll sign anyway. # Prosperity 22:50, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Spelunk 01:00, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) One minor edit made # Taconizer 23:46, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Tyroney 01:37, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Give it away, give it away, give it away now # Vistr 21:10, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Yaten (talk) 19:45, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ##12.207.13.152 00:08, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) (also Yaten) # Zava 20:14, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # Zyborg (talk) 19:49, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) # AySz88 02:28, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) Disputed # 128.101.189.219 - I did the original Carpentry guide but I didn't make a user for the wiki - I'm ok with re-licensing it. #*The Carpentry page was started by 66.41.158.213, a user in New Jersey. You're in Minneapolis. Are you sure this was you? #An anonymous user signed stating they were Piplicus. See user talk:Piplicus #An anonymous user signed stating they were HeyGabe. See user talk:HeyGabe